


Ivory Lynn

by jihooniealways



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihooniealways/pseuds/jihooniealways
Summary: "Your name sounds familiar like it speaks death. It brings less life, less heartbeat. As if loving you isn't lifesaving at all."
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The story is with a glimpse of my experience but I'll twist it, so it won't reveal too much of my privacy. The characters are not related to me irl. Thank you.

Jeon Wonwoo, a very known CEO of his own gaming company— social butterfly but mysterious. What does he hide under his sleeves?

A son?

Yes, a son— his son.


	2. Ivory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is calming but your presence brings chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: the name that you'll see is from these terms: centaurea cyanus or bachelor's button

Dark and a cold summer night. The rain keeps on pouring and that makes it hard for Wonwoo to fall asleep. Even with his son in his arms, he still can't find that deep peaceful slumber he has longing for, for years. 

Yes, years. 

It has been 2 years since she left him. Told him that she wasn't sure. Told him that she wasn't enough. Told him that they're over.

And as if was that very same evening was coming back again, his son stirred and mumbled something. It might have been too soft to be heard but his heart ached when he heard that one word that he always hear even in his dreams - mommy. Bach Cyan, his son, is a very bubbly kid. Him and Ivory named their kid after "blue cornflower", a flower that symbolizes hope in love that they thought would keep what they had then to last a lifetime. But oh boy, he was so wrong. 

-FLASHBACK-

On that one rainy night of February, he found her packing all of the things she has in a big luggage with their son just watching his mom with puffy eyes, an indication that the kid has been crying for hours. He was busy with his 3 jobs, struggling but fighting for the love of his life and coming home to this made him utterly confused and heartbroken. 

"Ivory, love, what's wrong?", Wonwoo asked softly as he kneels beside her wife who's busy packing her things.

And as if his heart wasn't hurting enough, the sight of his wife in tears, made it more painful to bear. 

"I- I can't do this anymore, Wons. It's not your problem. it's solely mine. It's myself. I think I am not enough for the both of you. I feel like leaving you both would lift the burden of you working multiple jobs. I can't do anything to help you because I did not graduate high school and no company is accepting someone like. You do everything in this household and I can't bear to see you tired and barely sleeping just because you have to raise a family- a wife who can't even do the cooking..."

"Ivory, baby, listen to me okay? Did I ever ask you to do things for me? Did I ever blame you for the things you can't do? Have I ever made you feel that I needed someone better because you can't do anything for me?", she kept answering my questions by shaking her head and I sighed in relief when I saw her getting all of her things out the luggage and putting it back in the cabinet.

I hugged her that night until we both fell asleep and when morning hits, she's gone. 

-END OF FLASHBACK-

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer at the door and when he looked at the clock, it's exactly 3 in the morning. Like who in his circle of friends is heartbroken now. 

He slowly removed his son's grip in him and got his robe. Wonwoo went to the front door to open it and the moment he saw who's at his doorstep, he wished that he didn't welcome the need to open the door.

The devil really works at this hour, "Lynn...", he muttered almost breathless.


	3. Lynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynn came from the flower chrysanthemum lynn which has signified everything from life to death. It is commonly called as "the Queen of fall flowers"

Why?

Why does she have to come back when things are already okay?

Those are the things that kept on running through Wonwoo's head na hindi niya napansin what Lynn had with her. Sobrang daming bagahe and I don't know what to feel when she kneeled in front of me asking me to take her back. Everything came back like it was yesterday's bad dream. Yung time na nagmakaawa siya na wag umalis, begged her to stay. Same scenario but this time, si Lynn yung nagmamakaawa. The one he loved dearly. 

"Wons, nandito na ako. Okay na ako at pwede na tayo ulit...", she said habang hawak ang kamay ko and I felt dizzy na yung dating hinahabol ko at tinuturing kong prinsesa, ay nagmamakaawa para lang kunin ko siya ulit. Para lang tanggapin muli.

"Lynn, I- I don't really know what to feel and say. 2 years yon- 2 taon kang walang paramdam, ni kamustahin yung mismong anak mo kahit man lang si Cyan na lang sana. Kahit hindi na ako kasi kaya ko naman yung sarili ko simula nung umagang paggising ko na nagdesisyon ka mag-isa at para sa sarili mo.", I answered habang unti-unti kong tinatanggal yung kamay niya na nakahawak sa kamay ko.

"But Wons, I have to do it for us. Para naman sa pamilya natin kaya ako umalis eh, para sa inyo ni Cyan... kailangan ko maging okay mag-isa."

"Fuck it, Lynn. Kung kailan sanay na kaming wala ka saka ka babalik? You don't know how much it pains me to hear Cyan cry every single day looking for his mom. You don't know how much it disappoints me every time na iisipin kong hindi ako enough kaya mo kami iniwan. Hindi mo alam kung paano ko tiniis ang bawat taon na wala akong kasama maging magulang ni Cyan. Tapos ngayon, babalik ka kasi okay ka? Ako ba tinanong mo kung kaya pa kitang tanggapin?"

"I- I'm sorry, Wons. If I have to explain my side and pay for the pain I've caused you for years by feeling more pain than what I feel now, I am very much willing to take all the blow."

Nagpantig ang tainga ni Wonwoo sa narinig niya.

"You think I'm that cruel, Lynn?! Sa tingin mo kaya kitang saktan para lang mabawasan yung sama ng loob ko sa'yo? Sa tingin mo ba, mababwasan lahat ng sakit nang iwan mo kami? Oo, hindi mo anak si Cyan pero you promised to be his mom because you understood us. You understood me."

Thunder. Cries. Rain. Pain

All seems a blurry for Wonwoo and ayaw lang niya na magising si Cyan dahil sa sigawan na naririnig niya between them, so he did what he had to.

"Your name means death and you've stabbed my heart too many times, it doesn't want to beat for you ever again."

Wonwoo finally closing the door with Lynn begging, still on her knees and him putting an end to whatever flicker of hope the odds have for them.


End file.
